01 stycznia 1990
Program 1 8:50 Program dnia 8:55 Dla młodych widzów Lew, czarownica i stara szafa - film fab. prod. USA 10:30 Złoto (3) - serial dok. prod. włoskiej 11:10 Było, minęło, czyli rok w kulturze 11:40 Wiadomości poranne oraz powtórzenie orędzia noworocznego 12:15 Koncert noworoczny z Wiednia 13:30 W starym kinie: Flip, Flap i inni - film fab. prod. USA 15:30 Studio Sport: Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 16:20 Najwięksi z największych - koncert gwiazd swinga 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Studio Sport: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen 18:20 Ta chwila na teatr, czyli kompozycje teatralne Wojciecha Głucha - widowisko muzyczne 19:00 Wieczorynka: Siostrzeńcy kaczora Donalda 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Teatr Telewizji: Sławomir Mrożek Vatzlav reż K. Dejmek 21:35 Studio Sport 21:45 Musicale - śpiewa Zdzisława Sośnicka 22:30 Telegazeta 22:35 Życzenia Interwizji Program 2 11:30 Iwona Niedzielska zaprasza 12:00 Powitanie 12:10 Dziadek do orzechów, jak powstaje balet - rep. 13:10 Co wróży światu rok 1990? - konferencja dziennikarzy zagranicznych 13:50 Jarmark w Nashville - rep. 14:40 Polacy: Kisiel - film dok. o Stefanie Kisielewskim 15:25 Musicale (1) - gra orkiestra Zbigniewa Górnego 16:10 Złodziejski spadek - film fab. prod. francuskiej 17:40 Godzina z... Wojciechem Młynarskim 18:40 Podróże Lecha Wałęsy - film dok. TP 19:30 Ravi Shankar w Warszawie - rep. 20:00 Szansa: Dziewczyna roku 1989 - finał teleturnieju 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45Siedem razy kobieta - film fab. prod. USA 23:30 Komentarz dnia BBC1 7.00 Children's BBC 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 Africawatch 11.50 Paddles Up 12.15 That's Life 13.00 News 13.05 Curry on Ice 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 My Fair Lady 16.35 Woody Woodpecker Double Bill 16.50 Final Score 17.05 News 17.15 Regional News and Weather 17.20 Neighbours 17.45 Grease 2 19.35 Blankety Blank 20.05 Meryl Streep in Out of Africa 22.40 News 22.50 The Look of Love 23.55 In the Heat of the Night 1.40 Weather 1.45 Closedown BBC2 8.20 The Third Man 8.45 Buck Rogers 9.05 Flash Gordon Conquers the Universe 9.20 Gigi 11.15 New Year's Day Concert from Vienna 12.30 Racing from Cheltenham 14.45 Look, Stranger 15.05 The Natural World: Tom's River: Reflections of a River Keeper 15.55 Catchword 16.25 DEF II U2: Lovetown 16.55 Nigel Kennedy - Four Seasons 17.45 Songs of Armenia 18.00 Ski Sunday Special 18.35 The Last Gulag 19.35 Not Just a Fairy Tale 19.55 Hansel and Gretel 21.50 Cane Toads - Unnatural History 22.40 Hannah and Her Sisters 0.25 Heavy Metal Heaven 1.30 Weather 1.35 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Captain America 6.20 Spiderwoman 6.40 Two's Company 6.50 Dennis 7.20 Baron Munchausen 8.45 Countdown Masters 8.55 Box Office Weekly 9.25 Sesame Street 10.25 The Adventures Of Tintin 10.35 The Batman 10.55 Film: I Dream Of Jeannie - 15 Years Later 12.40 Squire Of A Norfolk Cabbage Patch 13.10 Best Of Star Test ® 13.40 Alice 14.00 Film: National Velvet 16.20 Ether Symphony 16.30 Countdown 17.00 Margot Fonteyn ® 18.45 News Summary; Hostages 20.00 Brookside 20.30 The A-Z Of TV 23.35 Short And Curlies: The Zip 23.50 Because We Must 0.50 Film: Alice 2.25 Close Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1990 roku